Jo Maemi Jongji Naeso
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: Yunho yang jatuh cinta pada kakak iparnya sendiri. YunJae GS.


_**Tittle : Jo Maemi Jongji Naeso (Hatiku Untukmu)**__**/ (GS)**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hyeri**_

_**Genre : Fantasy/ Romance gagal **_

_**Rate : -M **_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story is mine, NaraYuuki. Jung Hyunno punya Yuuki**_

_**Warning : Berani baca berani ambil resiko!**_**FF Fantasy Yuuki tidak terikat dengan kebudayaan manapun jadi silahkan bebaskan imajinasi masing-masing**** ketika membacanya. Penulisan menggunakan Blod, Italic ataupun Under Line berarti kejadian dimasa lampau/ Flash Back.**

.

.

.

.

.

Kehamilan putri Jaejoong tanpa suami benar-benar menggemparkan seluruh rakyat. Bagaimana bisa _yeoja_ cantik yang selalu berdiam diri di istana _Baiduri_ miliknya itu bisa mengandung sementara suami saja dirinya tidak punya? Bahkan ketika ditanya siapa ayah dari bayi yang tengah dikandungnya itu, sang putri hanya diam saja tanpa mau menjawab satu pertanyaan pun padanya.

Bahkan orang tuanya yang berkedudukan sebagai mentri pertahanan yang memegang kendali militer terbesar kerajaan setelah sang raja pun tidak bisa melukan apa-apa kecuali membiarkan putrinya dihukum oleh para tetua istana.

Di sinilah yang putri berada. Di ruang sidang yang dihadiri oleh para tetua dan orang penting kerajaan. Jaejoong duduk bersimpuh di tengah ruangan dengan keadaan perut besarnya. Kehamilannya memasuki bulan ke-7. Duduk diam tanpa memedulikan omongan orang-orang di sana yang siap mencemooh dan menjatuhkan hukuman berat padanya karena sudah mencoreng nama baik Negara.

Kriet!

Pintu kokoh yang terbuat dari logam kuningan yang disepuh emas berornamen naga air itu terbuka dari luar, beberapa orang prajurit berdiri di depan pintu, semua orang di dalam ruangan kecuali sang putri berdiri dan membungkukkan badan mereka, memberi hormat pada sang raja yang tengah berjalan ke tengah ruangan.

"Aku ayah dari bayi yang tengah dikandung Putri Jaejoong. Kalau kalian ingin mengusirnya, usir aku juga! Kalau kalian ingin menghukum pancungnya, hukum pancung aku dulu!" ucap sang raja yang membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan, kecuali sang pesakitan, merasa kaget luar biasa. Bahkan ada beberapa mentri yang jatuh pingsan mendengarnya.

Raja muda itu membantu sang putri berdiri, menggenggam tangan kanannya erat, tersenyum hangat sebelum membawanya pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu, meninggalkan para manusia yang masih mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi antara sang raja dan sang putri.

.

.

_**Tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan selain kehilangan orang yang disayangi pada hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia mereka. Tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan ketika sebuah impian direnggut paksa oleh tangan takdir yang kadang bertindak selaku algojo yang mengeksekusi korbannya tanpa ampun.**_

_**Tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan selain yang dialami oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong….**_

_**Putri bungu mentri pertahanan Cassiopeia itu harusnya bahagia pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 karena ada tiga kejadian penting pada hari itu. Berulang tahun, menikah dengan putra mahkota Cassiopeia dan dinobatkan menjadi ratu bersamaan dengan putra mahkota selaku suaminya yang akan dinobatkan menjadi raja menggantikan ayahnya yang sudah tutup usia tiga bulan sebelumnya.**_

_**Namun takdir berkata lain….**_

_**Satu jam setelah pesta pernikahannya usai, sang putra mahkota meninggal dunia. Putra mahkota memang sakit-sakitan sejak kecil dan tutup usia pada umur dua puluh empat tahun. sebuah ironi bagi sang pengantin perempuan….**_

"_**Untuk menjaga kehormatan mendiang putra mahkota, kau harus tetap tinggal di istana, Putri Jaejoong…." Pinta sang ratu yang menggenggam kuat jemari Jaejoong, "Kalau perlu aku akan memohon pada ayahmu agar menginjinkamu tinggal di istana beramaku."**_

"_**Ne, Yang Mulia…." Sahut Jaejoong.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jaejoong berusia Sembilan belas tahun sekarang. Satu tahun yang lalu ibu mertuanya meninggal dunia, dan raja baru telah diangkat. Raja baru itu adalah adik ipar Jaejoong. Jung Yunho yang berusia 22 tahun. Jaejoong baru beberapa kali bertemu dengan adik iparnya, pada hari pernikahannya dan pada hari pemakaman mendiang ratu. Kenapa seperti itu? Karena selama dua tahun menetap di istana, Jaejoong selalu mengurung diri di istana kecil yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama dua tahun belakangan, seolah terisolasi dengan dunia luar. Jaejoong menikmati kesendiriannya. Terakhir kali Jaejoong menunjukkan diri pada dunia pada saat upacara pemakaman ibu mertuanya.**_

"_**Tuan Putri…." Panggil seorang dayang. "Ada tamu untuk anda." Ucap sang dayang sembari membungkuk hormat pada Jaejoong.**_

_**Jaejoong yang sedang memberi makan koleksi ikan koinya pun menoleh ke arah sang dayang, "Nugu?" tanyanya.**_

"_**Yang Mulia Raja…. Beliau sudah menunggu anda selama dua jam lamanya." Jelas sang dayang.**_

_**Doe eyes Jaejoong membulat sempurna, raja? Menunggunya selama dua jam lamanya? Jaejoong benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya ini, "Kenapa baru sekarang kau memberitahuku?" tanyanya.**_

"_**Maafkan hamba, tapi Yang Mulia Raja melarang saya mengatakan kedatangan beliau pada anda…." Jawab sang dayang takut-takut.**_

_**Jaejoong meletakkan pakan ikannya, kemudian berjalan sedikit tergesa kembali ke kediamannya. Walaupun jarak antara kolam ikan dan kediamannya tidak terlalu jauh namun Jaejoong benar-benar tidak enak pada sang raja yang sudah menunggunya.**_

_**Sreet!**_

_**Sedikit kasar Jaejoong membuka pintu. "Yang Mulia…." Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya, menghadap namja bertubuh gagah yang tengah menatap ke luar jendela.**_

"_**Tempat ini sangat indah. Istana Baiduri memang cocok untukmu… karena itukah kau lebih suka berdiam diri di sini daripada harus berkumpul dengan wanita bangsawan lainnya?" tanya sang raja.**_

_**Jaejoong diam. Memang sejak memasuki istana Jaejoong memilih berdiam diri di kediamannya tanpa sekali pun mengikuti kegiatan yang sering para bangsawan wanita lakukan, walaupun hanya minum teh saja. Bukan tanpa alasan. Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehidupan istana yang menjunjung tinggi moralitas kesantunan, Jaejoong bahkan tidak bisa lagi mengunjungi pasar untuk sekedar melihat pernak-pernik seperti dulu lagi. Kemanapun dirinya pergi akan ada pengawal dan dayang yang menemaninya, dan semua itu membuatnya tidak nyaman, sehingga yeoja cantik itu memilih mengurung dirinya di kediamannya.**_

"_**Bahkan kau tidak menghadiri penobatanku dulu…." Sang raja membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap sosok cantik di hadapannya.**_

"_**Maafkan saya…." Jaejoong sedikit menyesal soal itu. Saat penobatan raja baru Jaejoong memang tidak bisa datang, bukan karena tidak mau tapi karena tidak bisa. Jaejoong sedang sakit saat itu hingga tidak bisa menghadiri perhelatan akbar itu.**_

"_**Tidak masalah sekarang…." Sosok tampan itu menatap lekat Jaejoong, "Aku hampir gila karena menantimu…." Dari sepasang mata musang itu tersirat sebuah kerinduan yang amat besar.**_

"_**Mwo?" gurat keterkejutan jelas terlukis pada paras cantik sang putri.**_

_**Jung Yunho, raja tampan itu berjalan pelan mendekati Jaejoong, "Aku bersyukur putra mahkota meninggal. Karena dia belum sempat menjamahmu…." Ucapnya tulus. Terlalu tulus hingga terdengar sedikit kejam.**_

_**Jaejoong sedikit tidak suka dengan kalimat yang raja muda itu katakan. Walaupun Jaejoong tidak, belum mencintai mendiang suaminya karena mereka baru sebulan kenal, namun Jaejoong tidak suka bila Jung Yunho selaku adik dari mendiang suaminya berkata seperti itu padanya. Itu sedikit menyakitkan untuk Jaejoong.**_

"_**Aku mengundangmu makan malam. Semoga kau tidak mengecewakanku kali ini, Tuan Putri…." Ucap sang raja sembari mencium punggung tangan kanan Jaejoong sebelum pergi.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jaejoong terlihat anggun dengan gaun yang dikenakannya. Sebuah gaun yang baru datang tadi sore ke istana Baiduri miliknya. Hadiah dari sang Raja untuknya. Setahu Jaejoong sang raja tidak pernah memberikan hadiah pada orang lain. Jaejoong merasa sedikit terhormat karena hadiah kecil itu.**_

"_**Gaun itu ternyata memang cocok untu**__**m**__**u." Puji Yunho, raja muda itu merasa sangat bahagia karena Jaejoong memakai hadiah kecil yang diberikannya untuk yeoja yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu.**_

"_**Terima kasih atas pujian anda, Yang Mulia…." Sahut Jaejoong.**_

"_**Kau suka makanannya?" tanya Yunho, "Aku meminta koki istana memasak makanan kesukaanmu." Raja muda itu sama sekali tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari paras ayu Jaejoong.**_

"_**Yang Mulia…. Sejujurnya ini terlalu banyak untuk saya. Terima kasih…." Ucap Jaejoong.**_

"_**Makanlah yang banyak! Pipimu terlihat semakin tirus…." Yunho mengambil potongan ikan salmon dan diletakkan di atas nasi Jaejoong, "Makanlah yang banyak!"**_

"_**Terima kasih atas perhatian Yang Mulia…."**_

_**Yunho sangat mengagumi kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh kakak iparnya. Yunho sudah jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali melihat Jaejoong. Bahkan jikalau kakaknya tidak meninggal karena sakit, Yunho sendirilah yang akan membunuh kakaknya demi mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Seorang Kim Jaejoong!**_

_**Dan malam ini Yunho menginginkan Jaejoong….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tubuh Jaejoong menggeliat ketika tubuh namja yang berada di atasnya terus membelai permukaan kulitnya. Entah bagaimana awalnya hingga Jaejoong bisa berada di atas ranjang sang raja yang merupakan adik iparnya sendiri, bahkan Jaejoong sudah menanggalkan semua kain yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Jaejoong seperti seseorang yang tengah berada di bawah 'sesuatu', tidak mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, tidak mampu mengontrolkan nalarnya sendiri dan memasrahkan apa yang nantinya akan terjadi padanya.**_

"_**Tubuhmu sangat indah…." Puji Yunho. Sudah sejak lama Yunho mendambakan tubuh Jaejoong, tubuh yang selalu mengganggu tidur malamnya.**_

"_**Eung…." Lenguh Jaejoong.**_

"_**Mianhae…. Tapi aku benar-benar menginginkanmu." Bisik Yunho.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Ah!" Jaejoong tersentak kaget setelah mimpi buruk yang dialaminya. Dalam mimpinya Jaejoong melihat mendiang suaminya menangisinya. Entah apa artinya…. **_

"_**Tuan Putri sudah bangun?" tanya seorang dayang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.**_

"_**Eung?" Doe eyes Jaejoong menyipit melihat seorang dayang yang sama sekali asing baginya. Dayang itu bukan dayang yang sama yang mengabdi padanya selama dua tahun belakangan ini.**_

"_**Yang Mulia menunggu anda untuk sarapan bersama…."ucap sang dayang. **_

"_**Huh? Yang Mulia?" tanya Jaejoong binggung.**_

"_**Kami akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk anda." Dua dayang itu pun membungkuk hormat pada Jaejoong sebelum pergi meninggalkan sang putri yang tengah kebingungan.**_

"_**Apa yang ku lakukkan semalam?" Jaejoong mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Ini bukan kamarnya. Kamar Jaejoong dihiasi oleh tirai berwarna putih gading pada setiap jendela, sedangkan warna tirai pada kamar ini merah hati. Di dalam kamar Jaejoong ada meja rias tempatnya mempercantik diri, di kamar ini tidak ada meja seperti itu, namun di kamar ini terdapat sebuah meja kerja yang dipenuhi bertumpuk-tumpuk buku. Di kamar Jaejoong ada lukisan dua ekor bangau yang sedang mencari makan, sedangkan di kamar ini terdapat lukisan dua buah naga api dan naga air.**_

"_**Sudah bangun Jaejoongie?"**_

_**Doe eyes Jaejoong melebar. Pantas saja dirinya merasa asing. Kamar ini memang bukan kamarnya, melainkan kamar sang raja.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Ku dengar dari pelayanmu, kau tidak mau memakan makananmu. Kenapa?" tanya sang raja yang memang sengaja m**__**e**__**ngunjungi istana Baiduri Jaejoong. Dari laporan dayang yang menemani Jaejoong, putri cantik itu udah tiga hari enggan makan. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat.**_

"_**Saya merasa sangat hina…." Lirih Jaejoong. Jari-jemari lentiknya mencengkeram kuat selimut tebal berwarna gading yang menutupinya.**_

"_**Hina?" tanya Yunho, raja muda itu menyipitkan mata musangnya yang memang sudah sipit.**_

"_**Anda adalah adik ipar saya tapi…." Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, sedikit menggeser punggungnya guna mencari kenyamanan duduknya.**_

_**Yunho yang melihat itu, merapikan posisi bantal yang menyangga punggung Jaejoong agar tidak langsung bersentuhan dengan kepala ranjang yang terbuat dari kayu jati keras itu, kayu jati yang dihadiahkan langsung oleh pemimpin salah satu Negara tropis yang berada pada jalur katulistiwa.**_

"_**Kenapa anda melakukan itu pada saya?"**_

"_**Kau tanya kenapa? Maka aku akan menjawabnya." Yunho tersenyum lembut, mendudukkan dirinya pada bibir ranjang dang meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong, menggenggamnya kuat-kuat, "Tidak ada alasan lain…. Karena aku mencintaimu…."**_

"_**Tapi saya adalah kakak ipar anda, Yang Mulia…." Lirih Jaejoong, "Bagaimana bila orang lain tahu? Ini akan menjadi aib…."**_

"_**Bahkan bila Jung U-Know kakakku masih hidup sekalipun, aku akan merebutmu darinya walaupun harus melakukan makar…."**_

"_**Carilah istri Yang Mulia…. Jangan seperti ini! Saya mohon…." Pinta Jaejoong, doe eyesnya nanar menatap raja muda yang masih tersenyum padanya.**_

"_**Maka kaulah yang pantas menjadi satu-satunya pendamping untukku…."**_

"_**Yang Mulia…."**_

"_**Aku rela menukar tahta dan segala gelimang harta ini, aku rela meletakkan mahkotaku dan gelar kebangsawananku untuk bisa mempersuntingmu…."**_

**.**

**.**

_**Hubungan terlarang itu terus berlangsung selama hampir lima tahun lamanya hingga akhirnya semua orang tahu perihal kehamilan putri Jaejoong. Ketika semua menghujat dan merendahkan dirinya, Jaejoong diam saja. Ketika dirinya dipaksa untuk mengaku siapa ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya, putri cantik itu diam saja. Bahkan ketika ayahnya, ibunya dan kerabatnya memohon padanya untuk mengatakan siapa lelaki bejat yang bertanggung jawab pada keadaannya sekarang pun Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan menangis dalam diam. Jaejoong benar-benar menutup mulutnya hingga para tetua memanggilnya untuk menjatuhkan hukuman.**_

"_**Aku ayah dari bayi yang tengah dikandung Putri Jaejoong. Kalau kalian ingin mengusirnya, usir aku juga! Kalau kalian ingin menghukum pancungnya, hukum pancung aku dulu!"**_

.

.

Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong, berharap _yeoja_ cantik yang tengah mengandung darah dagingnya itu terlindungi dari udara dingin musim gugur. Yunho menatap wajah cantik yang begitu dikaguminya hingga melupakan nalarnya itu lekat-lekat. Yunho sama sekali tidak menyesal pada semua tindakan yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini. Yunho pun tidak memedulikan resiko yang akan didapatnya ketika dirinya mengakui bahwa dirinyalah yang menjadi ayah dari janin yang tengah dikandung oleh putri Jaejoong.

Yang Yunho tahu dirinya harus mempertahankan keluarga kecilnya. Selama ini Jaejoong memohon pada Yunho agar sang raja tidak membuka mulut perihal masalah ini, namun Yunho tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja melihat _yeoja_ yang dicintainya sengsara karena dirinya, karena itu Yunho bertekat akan menghadapi semuanya bersama-sama Jaejoongnya.

.

.

"Yang Mulia harus menikahi Putri Jaejoong…." Ucap salah satu tetua yang menjabat sebagai ketua dari semua tetua yang ada.

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak berani menjatuhkan hukuman padaku?" tanya Yunho angkuh.

Semua orang diam.

"Aku mau semua orang yang sudah menghina Putri Jaejoong dikumpulkan! Aku ingin mereka semua minta maaf pada Putri Jaejoong, termasuk Perdana Mentri dan keluarganya. Bagi siapapun yang menolak akan berhadapan dengan tiang gantungan!" ucap Yunho begitu dingin.

Yunho sangat marah. Seandainya dirinya tidak mengakui bahwa bayi yang tengah dikandung oleh putri Jaejoong adalah anaknya, bisa saja Jaejoongnya akan dihukum cambuk, diusir dan asingkan atau lebih parah lagi Jaejoongnya dan anaknya yang belum sempat lahir itu akan dibunuh dengan sadisnya.

.

.

Satu minggu setelah menikahi _yeoja_ yang sangat dicintainya, Yunho mendapatkan hadiah yang tidak akan bisa ditukar dengan apa pun juga di dunia ini. Seorang putra, sangat tampan bernama Jung Hyunno.

Yunho memilih pindah ke istana _Baiduri_ agar bisa menjaga anak dan istrinya. Yunho tahu masih banyak yang membenci pernikahannya dan Jaejoong, sehingga demi melindungi kedua orang yang dicintainya, keluarga yang dimilikinya, Yunho ingin merawat dan mendidik putranya dengan tangannya sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain maupun dayang istana. Yunho melarang putranya disentuh oleh orang lain kecuali sang _Umma_ dan keluarga mertuanya. Sedikit berlebihan memang tapi Yunho melakukan semua itu untuk menjaga keselamatan putra dan istrinya.

"Aku akan menjaga kalian berdua…."

"Anda sudah melakukannya Yang Mulia…." Ucap Jaejoong yang tengah menyusui buah hatinya.

"Sudah ku katakan untuk tidak memanggilku Yang Mulia saat kita hanya berdua saja, _Boo_…."

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Hamba mengerti Yang…."

"_Yah_!"

"Kau membuat _uri_ Hyunno kaget, Yun…. Kecilkan suaramu…." Ucap Jaejoong saat putra kecilnya sedikit terusik akibat pekikan sang ayah.

"_Mianhae_…." Yunho mencium puncak kepala kecil Hyunno, tersenyum kemudian mencium kening Jaejoong lembut, "_Gomawo_ sudah memberikan kebahagiaan padaku, _Boo_…." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari samping, membelai lembut pipi halus putranya yang masih sedikit merah. Hal biasa yang akan selalu dilakukannya bila berada didekat anak dan istrinya. Yunho rela menanggalkan atribut rajanya, bahkan rela membersihkan popok putranya. Semua itu Yunho lakukan karena cinta. Cintanya pada keluarganya.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

**Baiduri** : batu permata yang berwarna dan banyak macamnya.

.

.

Friday, July 05, 2013

7:39:53 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
